fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinamori Aoshi
Shinamori Aoshi is a Rougue Mage which usually hangs out near the town of Magnolia. During his childhood he was taught Dragon Slayer Magic by the Wind Dragon, Quezacotl, and a third generation dragon slayer, making him the Wind Dragon Slayer. Appearance Shinamori Aoshi has black hair and eyes, he has 180 cm of height, he wears a grey coat with brown pants and black sneakers with a purple scarf surronding his coat in his shoulders. He has a average body structure but he is not very muscular, most of the times he wears black sun glasses and it is seen wearing a katana on his waist, a black shead katana, usually he carries it everywhere. Personality Due to his story it lead Aoshi into a dark and lonelly personality he doesnt care about anyone except for himself, he does what he can to survive, regarding others, he acts rather silent or ignores everyone surronding him, he is distracted because most of the times he is lost in his own tougths. He may be willing to work together in a team however it depends on the goal of that same team. He has a temper when someone pisses him off trying to kill that person or when he gets drunk raging at everyone near him not being able to make a difference between friends or allies. History Many years ago in the year of X767 Aoshi was borned into a small and poor family, he was very close to his father and simple and gentle man who was his inspiration, a role model, a hero. In the year of X772 when he was just 5 years old, his father, a gentle and simple man renowed by his sword craft was murdered due to the skill he had by cold blooded assassins who were payed to finish the entire family, somehow in the middle of the confusion, Aoshi managed to escape the slaugther. Months after months the boy roam free and got lost througth the land, uppon reaching to a lake to refill his energy and rest a bit, the assassins catch up to him as they try to finish the leftover of their job, the boy cries in fear hoping for a miracle to happen, out of nowhere a huge shadow is cast above that group, falling suddenly a huge beast separates the assassins from the boy, the beast turned out to be a dragon, it takes a look at the crying boy as he says "Dont worry little man...close your eyes...nothing bad is gonna happen.", as Aoshi sees and hears the beast talking he passes out on the cold floor. Waking hours later in the dragons lair, scared out of his mind the dragon put him at easy, explaining he wasnt going to hurt him and how he scared those assassins away, day after day he would become attached to the dragon as he became family, aoshi started to know him and his story, a Wind Dragon named Quezacotl, he was a big dragon with a green colored skin and big yellow eyes, as they spent good moments together Quezacotl started to taugth Aoshi, Dragon Slayer Magic so that the massacre Aoshi witness would never repeat ever again. In the year of X776, 4 years after Quezacotl took over Aoshi as his child and taugth him everything he needed to survive, on a windy day, Aoshi was comming back from the nearby town heading to the dragon's lair, with some groceries on his hands, he sees the magestic dragon flying over the area has he waves with the free hand hoping to catch Quezacotl's attencion, suddendly, a condensed magic blow strikes the dragon, making him fall into the same lake where they met some years ago, rushing to his location, Aoshi's finds him barelly alive, without one of his wings and one of its legs, while the dragon bleeds alot. Letting what he bougth fall on the ground, small items could be seen falling from the bag, as a small lacrima rolls out of the bag while Aoshi runs toward Quezacotl. Crying near the dragon trying to catching his attencion, a loud crowd could be heard comming to that direction, reaching the location shouting in glory "Yeahhhhhhhh, we caugth ourselves a dragon", seeing a man near the dragon they stop wondering what the man is doing, Quezacotl says to Aoshi "Run! you fool!", Aoshi stand up realeasing a lot of magical power as he shouts " 4 Years ago! you saved me in this spot...NO WAY I AM LEAVING YOU NOW!!!" closing his fist in anger he runs towards that group, in pure and blunt rage he kills every single person in that group using the same Wind Dragon Slayer Magic that Quezacotl taugth him. While the dragon lays down with pain all over his body, unable to move, with tears all over his face Aoshi punches the ground in a brunt rage as the dragon roars in pain, the roar causes the lacrima to roll over as it touches Aoshi's leg, still with tears in his eyes he looks at the dragon saying "I am sorry...i cannot let you suffer like this my friend...I dont want you to leave me!", the dragon raises his claw as he points to Aoshi's heart as he whispers "I will always be here...now...do it!", commanding Aoshi to take his life, Aoshi would use his dragon slayer magic to end the dragon's life...the dragon body would start to glow, as Aoshi grabs the lacrima near his leg while tears fall of his face. As Quezacotl's body dissapears turning itself into magic, Aoshi start to collect the magic that spreads trougth the air in the lacrima he just got in his hand, collecting all the magic in the air which belonged to Quezacotl, he whispers as if he is talking to the lacrima "Now...you will always be with me..". One year after througth a medical intervention, he implated Quezacotl lacrima in his body, between the death of his dragon and the implant, it lead Aoshi througth a dark path, uppon the moment where he was forced to take his dragon, his friend, his father life...he lost faith in mankind he swore to find the assassins and the perso behind his family massacre, the years have passed as Aoshi turned into a rougue mage not answering to no one just relying on his survival instincts, doing all kind of jobs to ensure his survival, as the years pass one after another we reach the year of X791, with 24 years old, 15 years after Quezacotl death, due to the kind of magic Aoshi used and the jobs he did he received the nickname "Kazeshini no Aoshi" (Aoshi the Death Wind), he continues his search for the person who ordered the death of his family as he makes jobs to survive in the process. Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Attacks: Wind Dragon Roar - Similar to the other dragon slayer roar's, by inhaling a big quantity of air and exhaling all at once the use would a green colored wind burst great in power and in slicing power. Wind Dragon Claw - This attack works for Aoshi's feet when gathering wind on his feet increasing his attack power, but if Aoshi chooses he can release the air on his feet creating a wave shaped blade able to cut his oponents. Wind Dragon Claw Barrage - Basically its the same as the previous attack, except that the wind concentrates in his hand/finger, uppon performing a upward/downward motion, the wind would be released from his fingers creating 5 shaped blades towards his oponents. Wind Dragon Scales - User employs his Magic Seal to generate a very large number of scale-shaped masses of wind, which he rapidly sends flying at the opponents in consecutive reprises. Wind Dragon Tornado - Like the name states, the user spins while standing in the same spot causing the wind to gather, suddenly stopind and send a tornado towards his oponents. (The force of this magic will increase over tiers.) Wind Dragon Barrier - Controlling the wind surronding the area, the user forms a circular shapped barrier out of wind which blocks projectiles and creates small cuts to whoever forces his way inside the barrier. Wind Dragon Form - Like the dragon who trained him Quezacotl, he could tranform his body into wind and become the wind itself using it for stealth purposes such has spying or assasinations, caugthing people off guard to his advantage. ''---Special Situation---'' Wind Dragon Double Roar - If facing a wind magician, by ingesting the magician wind magic and adding his own magic Aoshi could perform one of his signature magic's the double roar, its pretty much just one roar but due to the wind magic he inhaled when he releases that roar it will become twice as powerfull as a regular roar. Special Abilities: *'Enhanced Smell:' Like the other Dragon Slayers, Aoshi has a increadible sense of smell, which he uses for tracking targets and eventually spot enemies if they try to sneak on him. *'Enhanced Speed:' Aoshi's overall speed and reflexes are acknowledged, yet mostly due to his Dragon Slayer nature. *'Hand to Hand Combatant:' A skill possessed by apparently all Dragon Slayers, througth the training with his dragon, Aoshi can give strong blows even without the aid of his wind magic, but when he does it increases greatly his damage power. *'Fligth:' Gathering wind around himself, the user is avaiable to hover, traveling througth small distances (througth the evolution of tier levels, the distance may increase). *'Dragon Force': The ultimate form of a dragon slayer, musters up all the power they have been taught by there dragon and makes there body take on multiple properties of the dragon. This form has not yet been seen fully completed or used frequently in the anime, so the full potential is unknown and it is hard to use. Though he can become part dragon when he utilizes all his potential. Relationships Mephisto Murex is Aoshi's Rougue Partner. Trivia Shinamori Aoshi is the name of one of the Main Characters of the Anime - Samurai X Quotes to a bandit - "Vanish from my sigth...alongside with the whisper of the wind." Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Pro Tips Category:Help